Celestial Tyrant Manual
This law formula is something that Mo Eversnow's grandfather found in a mystic realm along with the Magic Cube. The reason that she chose to dual cultivate in body and energy is also because she had this body transformation law formula as the foundation. It could be said that it was with this manual that helped Mo Eversnow reach the threshold of the Nine Stars Art. Overview The Celestial Tyrant Manual details the three great boundaries of the body transformation system; the seven initial stages of body transformation with Tempering Marrow included, the Eight Inner Hidden Gates, and the Nine Stars of the Dao Palace. But its greatest advantage manifests itself in the Eight Inner Hidden Gates. Compared to the Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians, it is several times better. Eight Inner Hidden Gates The method to cultivate the Eight Inner Hidden Gates that was recorded within the Celestial Tyrant Manual was slightly different to the method within the Chaotic Virtues Combat Meridians. The Eight Inner Hidden Gates was a large boundary, but in truth it could also be divided into two boundaries instead. The first boundary included the first six of the Eight Inner Hidden Gates, and the second boundary included the last two of the Eight Inner Hidden Gates. The last two gates were called the gates that stood upon the threshold of life and death, the Gate of Life and the Gate of Death! The threshold of life and death was one of the most difficult barriers of the Eight Inner Hidden Gates to pass. In order to break through the threshold of life and death, one had to build a foundation and then pile up a massive amount of resources before making a breakthrough in a single go. In the Eight Inner Hidden Gates of body transformation, every step was more difficult than the last. As for the final Nine Stars of the Dao Palace, that was even more difficult than rising to the heavens! Ingredients The Celestial Tyrant Manual was an ancient manual from countless eons ago. The ingredients recorded within may have completely different names in the current Divine Realm. Esoteric Immortality Pill - Esoteric Mortality Pill In the Celestial Tyrant Manual, it was recorded that there were two kinds of pills needed in the method to open the Gate of Life and Gate of Death. In order to attack the Gate of Life, one needed the Esoteric Immortality Pill. In order to attack the Gate of Death, one needed the Esoteric Mortality Pill. The techniques to refine the pills were recorded in the Celestial Tyrant Manual. But, regardless of whether it was the Esoteric Immortality Pill or Esoteric Mortality Pill, both were not pills that a Life Destruction martial artist should be able to withstand. Abilities Celestial Tyrant’s Hundred Layered Waves Not only did the Celestial Tyrant Manual contain body transformation techniques, but it also contained a combat technique, called Celestial Tyrant’s Hundred Layered Waves. It allowed a martial artist’s strength to multiply when they fought, and could be used with fists, swords, sabers, and spears. In using the Celestial Tyrant’s Hundred Layered Waves, one’s strength could actually be superimposed, layered over and over on top of each other, constantly gathering until the last moment in a massive eruption! Superimposing strength sounded easy, but it was actually extremely difficult. This was because a martial artist needed to start the second attack before the first had even ended. Even if a martial artist was able to slash out 100 sword energies in a split second, this was only because they were too fast so it formed an illusion to the eyes of others. If one were able to look past this illusion and see its origins, one could see that every move was sent only when the previous one ended. Thus, wanting to superimpose one’s attacks was far too difficult. However, the Celestial Tyrant Manual used the absolute control over the physical body that a body transformation martial artist had to complete this nearly impossible superimposition of attacks.Category:Body Transformation System Category:Cultivation Techniques Category:Magic Cube